If Today Was Your Last Day
by Zythxx
Summary: If Today was your last day how would you spend it? Fox McCloud lays wake in his agony when he drove Krystal off. But does he realize that he has one last chance to reclaim her before she disappears forever. For Fox this is his last day to live without her


Fox was sleeping silently, though it was far from a peaceful slumber that rejuvenated the body. Fox was dreaming in agony of how he had drove her away, Krystal's reaction to heartbreak was definitely not what he had been expecting. Sure she would be saddened, but to go as far as high tailing it out of Corneria and joining Star Wolf was a whole notch tighter then he ever would have imagined.

But for some reason Fox couldn't step up to the plate to try and stop her. He had lost the ability and the backbone to even look at Krystal anymore without those despondent feelings building their way back up again.

There hadn't been any bad blood between Star Wolf and their rivals ever since the end of the Aparoid War. Everything had been quite peaceful ever since the two teams triumphant victory over the evil menace. But ever since that life changing step Fox took of pushing Krystal away for her protection life had been going down hill for the young hero. He had no energy, no motivation or drive to do anything anymore. Now his days were nothing but dull, the great hero of the system found himself doing nothing but sleeping in till two in the afternoon and sitting on the couch watching the plasma screen whenever he wasn't sleeping. Food hadn't even crossed his mind at all, as he could tell from the starvation feeling from his body.

Fox began hinting to awaken at the sound of traffic hovering by several floors below. The fallen vulpine had always found comfort in listening to the radio as he slept or wanted to calm down and relax, as it was always kept on his favorite station. Fox figured he would just stay in bed all day, he knew exactly what today was…It marked Krystal's departure from Corneria and his heart, and flying straight into Star Wolf's grasp, and Panther Caruso's arms.

"Alright McCloud get your ass out of bed." The harsh words awakened our hero has the blinds blocking Solar were suddenly pulled open as the rays of light shined in Fox's face, though they were weakened due to the dark clouds surrounding Solar as it looked like a storm was coming. Suddenly did someone pull the covers off from his sleeping figure revealing the vulpine still in his clothes from the previous night as he was dressed in blue jeans and a white tank top, and then pulled him out of bed. He was slammed against the rugged ground with scattered clothing all around the floor; he looked up lazily peeking through his light sensitive lids to see a blotchy blue blur in front of him.

He looked up drowsy and shaded his eyes from the blinding light. "Falco? Is that you?" He asked in an astonished tone, it had been quite some time since he's had any contact with his old wing mates.

"That's it buddy, it's time for you to wake up from your horrible nightmare. You can't dream forever, you have to keep living."

Falco dragged Fox from the floor and roughly tossed him into a chair near the coffee table. Even there was there scattered clothing all around, Fox had definitely let the place go ever since he kicked Krystal out and she became heart broken.

"Life isn't over just because Krystal's gone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's your own damn fault McCloud. You drove her off and into Star Wolf's grasp."

Fox looked down through the cracks of the table legs. "Is she already gone?"

"She's on her way to the docking shuttles now."

"Then my life's over, I see no _real_ reason to go on anymore."

"It's not over until you count yourself out of the game McCloud."

"You fail to convince me." Fox talked back to the avian as he let out a loud grunt and crossed his arms, trying to think of something to say to convince Fox to fight for her back again.

"_What if today was your last day?"_ Falco asked with a tone of curiosity catching Fox's attention as he looked back up to the bird's serious face but with a hint of happiness as he showed a small smile.

"If today was your last day, would you spend it like this? Hiding yourself from the shame and heartache you've caused from the rest of the world? Or would you do everything you could only dream of and tell the world your secrets?"

Fox took in the avian's wise words for once, if today was his last day; this would be shameful way to spend it. He looked down to his palms with dull eyes as it looked like his words were fazing him.

"Do you want her back?"

The confused vulpine looked up to Falco's face. "What?"

"You heard me! Do you want Krystal back or not!?"

"I-"

"Dammit McCloud leave your fears and pride behind, as today is your last day to live until she's gone. A day is a gift and not a deserved right! The first step is always the longest and hardest to bare through. You want her? Then go get her!"

Falco shouted as he pointed out the door to the stricken vulpine, but he looked back down to his side and stared at nothing. He couldn't go after her now, not after everything he's done. Just like on cue from fate did the radio begin playing another song, one that soon caught Fox's attention to the situation happening now.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said "each day's a gift and not a given right"  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

Suddenly did everything make sense; today was his last day to live until Krystal would be gone forever, but that's the key; today was the last day, he still had time. It was time to reclaim the vixen of his dreams before she would vanish from his reach forever. Destiny was giving him one last chance to make things right and take back his true love, Falco was just their messenger.

"Here I'll give you a hand."

"Wait what?" Falco picked up the vulpine and tossed him over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Helping you put your life back together." Falco tossed Fox outside the apartment door and into the cream colored hallway then tossed his jacket and keys in his face. Fox got the jacket off his face and stared at the keys in his grasp then looked back up to Falco's serious expression.

"Get going." Just like an order did Fox immediately stand up and high tail it down the hallway heading for his hover car, there was still time, but how much left? It was a race against time.

"Go get her McCloud! Bring her back home!" Falco looked down the hallway until Fox's figure was out of sight, for not having eaten for a while he was still quite fast. Probably due to the adrenaline rush he received. "Bout damn time thought he'd never leave."

Fox sprinted a marathon down into the underground parking lot and instantly jumped in the car starting up the engine and was out of his spot instantly. As soon as he was clear to go did he book it out of the parking lot opening and was going full speed to where Krystal would be leaving for the docking shuttles. That same song was playing in Fox's car as both radio frequencies were set on the same station.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_

_What if, what if, if today was your last day?_

Fox couldn't believe how stupid he had been to try and force Krystal off the team. That was a mistake that costed him everything, but he had this one last chance. He silently prayed in his mind for it to not be to late. If he had this chance he would tell her all the unspoken words to make hearts sing. He would spend every moment of his life from there on out as happily as he could, like each passing second counted closer towards the end of the road. The past would _stay_ the past and he would donate every credit he had to charities if it meant having Krystal back in his arms, this time for good. He would stand up and fight to reclaim her, no matter what it took or what he had to go through. To get Krystal back would mean the world and beyond, his world.

_Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?  
_

The storm finally picked up and rain began pelting on the vulpine's windshield as he reached for the wipers to clear his vision. Fox came to a stop light as he waited ever so impatiently for it to finally turn green once again. He looked over to his right to see a man and women, who seemed down on their luck, as they were dressed in rags holding out an old hat begging any beings walking by for whatever spare change they had, huddling in a street corner for warmth looking ever so pale due to probably having not eaten in quite some time…They also being soaked by the sudden heavy rainfall.

With the heavens as his witness did the hero quickly get out of his hover car and run over towards the two begging foxes. He emptied out his pockets completely of any change and credits he had. Fox quickly dug through his wallet looking back to the still red light and dumped out all the credits in his wallet before running back into the hover car just barely making it before the light turned green.

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

"Wait!" The man yelled out to Fox's speeding car but was gone in a flash. He and his wife looked down to the credits Fox had given them, and noticed right away that ever single one of them were five hundred credit ciphers, Fox had dumped out a mini fortune right out in front of them as they had several dozen credit ciphers now in a small pile in front of them…

_Come on come on come on! _Fox thought to himself as he neared the docking shuttle sight, the large grey building growing larger and larger with every passing second.

_If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are_

Krystal heard the song play in the background of the docking shuttle lounge, waiting for her shuttle to Venom where she would meet up with Panther and the rest of Star Wolf. She held her head in her palms as her elbows were planted on her knees peering through the cracks down at her few bags of luggage. It's all come down to this as once the shuttle comes and the vixen would enter would she fly away from Corneria and Fox's heart for good. She had secretly wished that Fox would return to her and make up his mistake before it was to late, hoping that they could re-unite and make-up. But as her shuttle had just arrived and were now going through the docking procedures before the travelers could board the shuttle did she realize his time was up, and now that wish would never come true.

Fox got closer and closer by the inch as he desperately looked through his windshield as he was coming up on the docking shuttles. Until he was suddenly stopped in place due to there being wreckage from an accident from earlier, blocking the road for patrients of the road with a crossing guard controlling the traffic. The time stricken vulpine honked his horn impatiently several times; this could cost him his chance to stop Krystal from leaving him forever. This was the only second chance he would ever receive.

_So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

The lyrics echoed through his minds as Fox believed this was another obstacle in his way to stop him from reaching Krystal in time. Fox then ditched his hover car leaving it in place and ran past the traffic and crossing guard as they looked at the vulpine with strange looks on their muzzles. He was soaked in a heartbeat due to the rainfall but signs hinted that it was lighting up and was probably just a short drizzle. Fox ran as fast as he possibly could, the gods gracing his feet as they felt as light as feathers and moved twice as fast. He had to reach her before she boarded, he just had to.

"All travelers for transport – 1145, on route for Venom please board now. Repeat, all travelers for transport – 1145 on route for Venom please board the shuttle now."

Krystal slowly picked her weary body up and let out her still breath, Fox's time to reclaim her was up. Krystal could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes as her life was about to change completely, but if Fox wasn't going to admit he was wrong then there was no point in crying over it now. Her life in Star Fox being in a romantic relationship with Fox McCloud ended now, and her new life as a member of Star Wolf would begin. Krystal took hold of her single rolling bag and threw her carrion and purse over her shoulder, heading for the docking ramp.

Krystal was the last being in line as she stood there halfway on the docking ramp, this was it. This is where her new life would begin, and she would leave all the memories behind.

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?_

"Miss? Please board the shuttle now."

Krystal stayed there for a moment longer, taking in the hope rewarding words of the song. She rather liked this song but didn't know what it was called; she would have to get the name sometime.

"Krystal!" She heard the faint calling of her name right as she took another step up the ramp stopping in place as it shocked her. It almost sounded like Fox was calling her name. But she figured it was just her imagination playing tricks on the mind; there was no way Fox could be here.

"Krystal!!" She turned around from the calling of her name being louder and saw the vulpine running straight for her with his arm extended outward as if reaching out to her, his figure soaked from the heavy rainfall. She immediately let her luggage drop and ran for the vulpine throwing her arms outward letting out a sincere smile as a few tears escaped her eyes.

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?_

The two foxes collided but Fox was running a bit to fast for the smaller vixen and he fell on top of her, quickly reacting toward the reality of it all as the love of his life was underneath him, her hair spread out everywhere as small tears of joy escaped her eyes, cracking a small grin with her eyes partially closed. She was just as happy as he was, Fox had done it. He had reached Krystal just in time to save his life from being alone till the end of time.

_And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

He kissed her right there and then passionately with all his being to separate the fleeting dreams from reality. The other passengers of the shuttle were alerted toward the loving scene now taking place as it was heartwarming indeed. The couple's paws found their appropriate places as Krystal pulled the vulpine of her dreams closer, lusting for every nerve spiraling pulse she could muster from their dreamy kiss. Even through the heartache this is what her heart had _truly _wanted, Panther would have just been a substitute for the real deal.

Fox couldn't be happier as his goal was accomplished, his one and only was back in his arms and this time did he intend to keep it that way. Krystal had toppled over and now looked down on Fox as they had switched places. He looked up to her with a dreamy state; his life had been spared from the misery that came with being alone.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Krystal immediately responded. "I'm glad you recognized your mistake in time."

"So am I."

"What changed your mind all of a sudden? We all know how blunt mister McCloud can be sometimes."

Fox let out a small chuckle, his voice being slightly higher then a whisper. "A cocky birdie told me."

"Falco helped you with this?" Krystal turned her head slightly peering him down with sly eyes. "My my he must have actually made sense for once."

"He did, everything he told me finally made me realize my mistake, and led me to you just in time."

"How so?"

Fox looked away from her to the side looking through the windows and up to the clear blue sky as the clouds had finally dispersed. Spirit raising rays of light shinned down on the couple from the heavens as the energy and warmth of Solar filled every fiber of their being. Fox inhaled deeply through his nostrils as he felt the purity of the clean slit air pulsing through his body; knowing that he was with Krystal again, this time for good.

He let out his held breath gratefully, _"What if today was your last day?"_

_Author's Notes_

_Inspired by Nickelback – If Today was Your Last Day._

_Well this was a fun little number to write ^^ Just like in the story guys, you're only out until you've counted yourself out. Always look for a brighter future just like our hero did this story :D But the song asks good questions don't it?_

_What if today was your last day? What would you do in that short 24 hours until the end?_

_Would you tell the world your secrets?_

_Would you do something that you would only attempt in your dreams?_

_Or would you change your world and future forever? And find that other that's haunted your mystical dreams ^-*_

_Each day is a gift, not a given right. Live life to its fullest and make every minute count ;)_

_Enjoy your life while you're still on this world, do whatever makes you happy and don't let anybody judge you. _

_I know I am ;) and will continue as the future rolls on forward. ^-^ _


End file.
